A MWPP L/J fic
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: The start of my new MWPP L/J fic, from Lily's POV. It's currently untitled, give me ideas in the reviews, please!


a/n Okay, I know, I'm still doing Sands of Time. But, I love MWPP and L/J fics, so I decided to write one! It's untitled at the moment, can anyone think of a title and give it to me in the reviews?  
  
  
Lily DeVito flicked her green eyes over the letter.  
  
"Mum!" she called. "Look at this!"  
  
"What?" questioned Mrs. DeVito, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Look, at the letter, mum, I'm a witch!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Rubbish!" replied Mrs. DeVito. "Junk mail! Throw it out!"  
  
"No, look, it gives an address and everything!" said Lily.  
  
"Leaky Cauldren?"asked Mrs. DeVito. "There's no such thing! I've been to all the shops there! It doesn't exsist!"  
  
"Mum, can't we just go there? We live so close..." Lily trailed off.  
  
"Fine!" shouted Mrs. DeVito, "We can ask around there to see WHO sent this letter!"  
  
Lily smiled, and then rolled her eyes, as her older sister Petunia walked in the room.  
  
"I heard it all," said Petunia. "How weird. What are you going to do now, Lily? Are you going to Voodoo me or something?"  
  
"Petunia, we're just going to catch the person who wrote this letter," said Mrs. DeVito.  
  
"I should have known," said Petunia, in a hoarse whisper. "If I got sent this stuff it would be in the trash by now. But, no, not in Princess Lily's case! I knew, even when she wasn't even born, I knew I was getting replaced!!!!!!!!" Petunia stormed out.  
  
"Oh, dear," said Mrs. DeVito. "Please, don't take what she said to heart, I'll go talk to her."  
  
*****  
  
Lily swung open the doors that said Leaky Cauldren, her mother on her heels, looking in awe at everything around them.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Lily to the man at the desk. "Um, I got a letter, from, er..." She checked the label. "Hogwarts, and my mum thinks it's a prank!"  
  
"Oh, your a muggle-born, then?" said the man.  
  
"A what?" asked Lily.  
  
"Okay, you are," said the man. "Yes, Hogwarts is real, and you'll need to buy your things! Here, I'll help you!"   
  
The man led Lily and her mother over to a brick wall.  
  
"You pull out this brick here," said the man, pulling out a brick. "Tada! Welcome to Diagon Alley!"  
  
Mrs. DeVito gasped, as the street materialized before their eyes.  
  
Lily ran down the street.   
  
"What do I need?" she asked herself. "Oh, robes first!" She had arrived at Madam Malkin's.  
  
She thrust open the door.   
  
"I'll wait here," said Mrs. DeVito faintly, still stunned.  
  
"I need to be fitted for Hogwarts robes," said Lily.  
  
"Oh, yes," said Madam Malkin. "First year? A great year to be your first, Albus Dumbledore is going to be there, starting this year! Oh, sit here...I'm sorry, young man, it'll be a few more minutes."  
  
Lily sat down, look at the boy beside her.  
  
"Hi!" he exclaimed. "I'm Sirius Black. Who're you?"  
  
"Lily DeVito," she replied.  
  
"First year, too? That's what I am. I'm a half-blood, so I didn't know if I'd be a wizard or not! But I am!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"What's a half-blood?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, your a muggle-born!" said Sirius, and seeing her puzzled look, he added, "No wizard blood...muggle's a word for non-magical people. Half-blood is someone who has one parent muggle, and one wizard. And pure-blood is both parents are wizards."  
  
"Why should it matter?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well, to me, it doesn't," said Sirius. "But someone people are mean about muggle-borns. But don't worry, you don't have to worry about people who're mean about muggle-borns, except for Slytherins, which you definetly won't be put in, 'cause your muggle born!"  
  
"What's Slytherin?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, well, it's a house," said Sirius. "There're four of them, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor's the best. You get sorted into one your first day at Hogwarts, and that's where you stay while you're at Hogwarts."  
  
Madam Malkin came out. "Okay, here's your robes, young man, have a nice time at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'll see you there," said Sirius. "Oh, and to avoid all puzzlement, walk staight through barriers nine and ten at Kings Cross, getting onto the Hogwarts Express! Bye!" He waved, and walked out.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
